No Ordinary Girl
by SakuraHopeStarCherryBlossom
Summary: I thought I was just a plain ordinary girl, turns out that I have powers beyond my ninja skills. No one knows about these powers. I move from my home, Suna back home-home Leaf. But will I be able to make new friends? Will I find my Brother and Dad?


"Sakura, Come on We have to get going." My mom, Tsunade said.  
"Coming mother!" I said.  
Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm a 16 year old girl. I'm just an ordinary girl with ninja powers! Isn't that awesome? So my mom is Tsunade Haruno. I don't know how old she is. She's a medic-ninja. I want to be just like mom, with the whole medic-ninja. She also has great charka control. Well, I also have great charka control.  
"Sakura, we have to leave now." Tsunade said.  
"I said I was coming."  
"I know, but that was ten minutes ago!"  
"UGH I'm coming down"  
I walked down the stairs with my bag. That had scrolls in them. This in exchange had boxes in those scrolls. I don't want to go to a new school. Mommy's making me. I love it here with my friends. I don't want to make new friends. And it's not even that is the point that I'll be away from them. That's not fair at all. So we walked out the door. I got into the passenger seat of the car. Tsunade started up the car. I looked out the window as we headed away from my home, Suna. Well my mom told me that I wasn't born in Suna that I was actually born in the Konoha. Everyone calls it the Village hidden in the Leaf. I wonder why?  
So I kept looking out the window, as we drove closer and closer to the Leaf village and further and further away from Suna. I never knew that I would be leaving that place. I'm going to miss all my friends. I always made friends with the seniors at the school. Everyone knew not to mess with me, or the seniors would hurt them. I always went on the senior trips. The teachers knew that if I didn't go, then no senior would go. I'm going to miss that. They were really great friends.  
"Sakura? Are you okay?" Tsunade asked.  
"Yes mom. I'm fine. I'm just going to miss all my friends." I answered.  
"Sing me a song would you?"  
"Okay mom"  
Then Tsunade placed in a CD with karaoke songs on them. I knew which one she was going to be placing on for me to sing. It's Again by YUI. She placed the Japanese version on. At least it was the TV version of the song. I love that song because it's from my favorite anime, FullMetal Alchemist and FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. This song happens to be from the Brotherhood.  
"Yume no tsudzuki  
Oikaketeita hazu nano ni.  
Magrikunetta hosomichi  
Hito ni tsumazuku.  
Ano koro mitai ni tte  
Modoritai wake janai no.  
Nakushitekita sora  
Sagashiteru.  
Walattekuremasu youni.  
Gisei ni natta youna  
Kanashii kao ha yamete yo.  
Tsumi no saigo ha name janau yo  
Zutto kurushiku settoekunda  
Deguchi mienai kansei meiro ni  
Dare wo matteru no?  
Shiroi NO-TO ni tsudzutta youni  
Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo  
Nani kara  
Nogaretainda  
…Genjuttsu tte yatsu?  
Kanaeru tame Ni  
Ikiterundatte  
Wasurechai souna  
Yoru no mannaka  
Bunan ni nante  
Yatte rarenai kara  
…Kaeru basho mo nai no  
Kono omoi wo keshiteshimau ni ha  
Mada junsei nagai deshou?  
Natsukashiku naru  
Konna itami mo kangenijan."  
"Sakura, you're such a good singer." Tsunade said.  
"Thanks Mom."  
"Oh and by the way we're here, at our new home.  
I looked out the window. There were great big buildings EVERYWHERE. It wasn't like Suna. Yet I do miss that place, but I can try and make friends at this village. I hope I can make good friends like in Suna. We pulled up to an apartment building. We got out and then headed for the door. We had the biggest apartment room they have. We have the penthouse. I was so happy. So my mom did take my advice on which one to take.  
We went up the stairs and to the top floor. Tsunade opened the door and all of other boxes and furniture are there. So all we have to do is unpack our boxes we brought with us. Then there was a knock at the door. I went and opened the door.  
"Hi. I'm your downstairs neighbor, I thought I would come and introduce myself, I'm Izumo Kamizuki. And you are?" The guy asked.  
"Sakura Haruno. That's a great name you have." I answered.  
"You have a great name too. And what school are you going to?"  
"Konoha high school."  
"Oh awesome, I go there too. I'm a senior at the school."  
"That's great."  
"You're not like the other girls."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that they try to throw themselves at me and my friends."  
"Oh? So you want me to do that?"  
"No different is good."  
"Aw, that's sweet thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
I smiled. I offered him to come in and help unpack the living room. And he said YES! I was shocked. I haven't been here for a day and I already made a senior friend. We unpacked the living room while my mom, unpacked our rooms. I blushed whenever he 'accidently' brushed up against me.  
_Do I like him?_I thought.  
**Yes. Yes, we do.**My inner said.  
_Did you unpack yourself?_  
**Yes.**  
_Why?_  
**Because you can't live without me.**  
_I can totally live without._  
**You tried that last month and you ended up talking to me.**  
_No you talked to me._  
**No.**  
_Yes._  
"Kura?" Izumo asked.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"You were out of it. Like you were talking to yourself."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"It fine."  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Yea."  
"MOM! I'm going out." I shouted to my mom who was upstairs in my room.  
"OKAY!" she shouted back.  
"Let's go." Izumo said.  
"Okay." I said.  
We left the apartment building. We were heading off to this small ramen shop. I saw other people in there. So we walked in, and we sat at the far end of the shop. The place was a bit crowded but I didn't complain. I got an order of ramen and so did Izumo. We both ate and went for a small walk before we went back to the apartment building. He walked me back to my penthouse. I smiled.  
"Goodnight Izumo, I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said and went into the room.  
I went up the stairs to my nice big comfy room. I lay on my bed. I looked at the ceiling. I smiled. I had a great day today. I met a new friend and I get to meet more tomorrow. I got changed and went to sleep.  
_**~Dream/Nightmare~**_  
_** I was walking around the park by myself. Then there was this big BANG noise. I ran towards it. There was a monster…alien… floating on thin air. I looked around and there were people running everywhere. The ninja's couldn't touch him. Then I looked at my charm bracelet. I had this when I was young. I saw the pendant shaped charm glow. And on the charm there was something written.**_  
_** "Pendant power Mew-morphsis." I said.**_  
_** The outfit I was wearing was changing into a orange sleeveless shirt, a poofy skirt blue high boots and green gloves. My long pink hair was now short and the color of yellow while my eyes were purple. I had black cat ears and a black tail with a bow and bell on the tail. I had on a chocker with the pendant on the chocker.**_  
_** "Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew power in your face" I said after I finished transforming. I jumped up and tried to attack the person. I was able to. But not too much.**_  
_** "HAHAHAHA" the person said.**_  
_** I was falling. But then I landed on my feet. I thought of something. "Cherry wand FULL POWER!" I said as I used an attack and the person flew away. And then something else happened. I was attacked from behind, I was kicked in my back and then I was falling down heading towards the ground. I landed back first. I ached. I got backed up just to be kicked and hit. I realized that I was being hit and kicked around by a ninja. I couldn't change back. So I tried to fight back but I couldn't. Then I was stabbed all the way through. I was bleeding everywhere.**_  
_**~End of Dream/Nightmare~**_  
"AHHHHHH" I screamed as I bolted straight out of the bed. I felt tears down my face.  
"Sakura, what happened?" My mom asked as she tan into the room.  
"Just a nightmare mommy." I said with tears down my face.  
"You're going to be late for school. You have three hours to get ready. I placed your school uniform on your desk for you."  
"Thanks."  
I got out of bed when my mom left the room. I took a shower and tried to stop thinking about the nightmare that I had. I couldn't. I just couldn't stop thinking about it. It was scary. I should just tell my mom about it. But then again there was nothing she can do. I walked back to my room with my hair in a braid. I placed on the school uniform. It was green and white. This uniform didn't clash with my hair. Suna's color for their uniform was red and white. Now that clashed with my hair.  
I walked downstairs with my charm bracelet. I sat at the table and picked at some pop tarts. I went back to my room and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I then placed hair spray in my hair and sighed. I placed just a little bit of make-up and walked back down stairs. I packed everything I needed for the new school. The train schedule, my class schedule, my notebooks, my binders, my folders, pens and pencils, calculator, ruler, pro-tracker, and lunch money. Oh and the school map.  
I left the apartment and went to the train station. I got on the train. I didn't know the train schedule. But I looked in the back of the train and saw kids that had the same uniform on as me.  
_I'll wait until they get off._I thought.  
**Yea. Then you won't remember what station to get off at when it's time for home.**Inner said.  
_Go back in your box!_  
**You're not the boss of me!**  
_You're me. And I'm the boss of me! So yea, I'm the boss of you!_  
**You're so mean to me!**  
_Am not!_  
**Shh, I think their talking about you.**  
I listened to the kids from the back of the train. To find out, that inner was right. They were talking about me.  
"50 dollars." One said.  
"Dude. Deal" another one said.  
Someone walked over. I looked up. The kid sat down. I looked at him and then back out the window. He yawned and placed his arm around my shoulder. I didn't know what was he doing. So I just kept looking out the window.  
"Hey babe, how about you tell me your name?" he asked.  
"It's not polite to ask someone's name without saying your name first" I answered.  
"Sorry. I'm Kiba Inuzuka, heir of the Inuzuka clan." He, Kiba said.  
"I'm Sakura Haruno." I said.  
"Well, that's a nice name. You a big clan?"  
"No."  
"A Small clan?"  
"I'm not clan. It's just me and my mom. We're ninjas though."  
"Hm. I could've thought. I can smell your charka. You have some strong charka. "  
"Smell? Inzuka? Isn't that the clan with that works with dogs?"  
"Yep."  
"Okay."  
I stayed quiet. I didn't know what else to say to him. I think he ran out of what to say.  
"You a newbie at the school, Sakura?"  
"Yes, yes I am"  
Then next thing I know is, that Kiba gently pulled my hair. I jumped.  
"Ow." I said.  
The other passengers looked at me. I rubbed my hair. Even though my hair is pulled backed. He pulled on my bangs. That hurts. I was waiting for a chunk of hair to fall out with him. Kiba, I guess he got his answer because he left. I still looked out the window. The train stopped and I saw the guys getting off, so I followed them. The school. Konoha High school. I really don't want to be here. There is nothing that I want from this school. I want to be home... home in Suna. Where I belong. Okay so I don't belong in Suna. At least I know people who live there.  
"203…203...upstairs" I said going up a flight of stairs. I walked down "Wait….230…231…the numbers are getting bigger. I should turn around…-"I said to myself  
"HEY you there!" Someone said.  
I stopped walking and looked behind me. "Oh. Hi" I said softly.  
"Hall pass" the person said.  
"I'm sorry I don't have one."  
"You. You must be new"  
"Told ya Uzumaki we would find her. Can't miss her with her pink hair." I heard a familiar voice said.  
_Can't be._I thought.  
**Well, believe it girllll. Inuzuka here is with his boyfriend Uzumaki.** Inner said.  
_No, Kiba doesn't look like he goes that way._  
"YO! Pinkie!" Uzumaki said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"We're going to class" Kiba said.  
"Oh. Okay." I said nodding my head. "It was nice to meet you…..uhhh"  
"Lee. Rock Lee." The person said to me.  
"Pleasure." I said walking away.  
Kiba and Uzumaki showed me the way to class. Even though I already know where I'm going. I sighed, but I knew that the boys wouldn't hear it. They were having a conversation on what was better. Ramen or Beef. They were driving me crazy, with their talk.  
"UGH! Both of you shut up….before" I said pointing at Kiba "shove Beef up your ass and" points to Uzumaki "shove ramen up yours"  
"Whoa. You're evil….I like that" Kiba Said.  
"Hold up Dog Breathe…She looks evilllll!" Uzumaki said.  
I walked into the class and walked to the teacher. I handed her the form. She smiles.  
"Anko is my name Sakura." She said.  
"Nice to meet you Anko." I said.  
"Same here." She said and turned to the class. "ALRIGHT! We have a new student her name is Sakura Haruno. I want all of you to be nice and don't talk loudly when I'm reading. That's all"  
I walked to an empty seat in the corner. I took out my book I was reading on the train before Kiba yanked my hair. I started to read when there was a shadow besides my desk. I looked at him. He was on the train. Pineapple head.  
"Can I help you?" I asked.  
"What book are you reading?" He asked.  
"A book."  
"I know you're reading a book…What's the title?"  
"Guys Are Stupid"  
"That's not a real book"  
"Yes it is"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"Whatever"  
"The books title is More than Meets the Eye. It's a vampire story"  
"Oh?"  
"Yes"  
Pineapple head left me and I got to go back to reading. I was glad he was getting annoying. With all his stupid questions. I hate it when guys do that….it makes them immature. The bell rang. I was the first out the door. I didn't want to see any of their faces.  
"Hey Pretty Princess" Izumo said.  
"Izumo heyy" I said turning around. "What's with the nickname?"  
"You look like a princess…so why not?  
I smiled, one of my fake smiles. "Thanks." A smile that can full anyone.  
"Where you headed?"  
"Math…with Ibiki."  
"Me too. I'll show you the way."  
"Thanks"

Izumo and I arrived to class early. The teacher wasn't there yet. So, we got to talk to each other. Everyone soon filed into the class. Pineapple head was in my class. Soon the teacher walked through the door. He looked very scary.. I didn't know what to do. So I sat in my seat between Izumo and his friend I met Kotetsu Hagane. I still don't know why they made me sit between them.  
"Haruno!" Ibiki barked at me.  
"Ye-Yes?" I said.  
"There you are. Okay. Class we have a new student. Haruno introduce yourself." Ibiki said.  
"I'm Sakura Haruno….Umm I love dogs…I love to read... And I'm going to be one of those top ninjas that graduate" I said to the class.  
"You go Princess!" Izumo said.  
I sat back down and took out my book. I did the class work. Ibiki gave me a text book, and a work book I keep and write in. Which was nice? My first text book and work book. Can't wait for more. Not really. So I did the work and got all the answers right. Before the bell rang, Izumo asked me what I had next.  
"Physics with Kurani…You?" I asked  
"History with Iruka." Izumo said.  
"Is he a bad teacher? I have him after physics"  
"No he's a great teacher. But gives out a lot of homework. I'll help you Princess."  
"No thanks."  
I walked towards the science hallway. I found my classroom ten minutes AFTER the bell. I smiled and took my seat not wanting to disappoint the teacher already. She handed out my text book and work book. Like Ibiki, the work book was to write in. I did the work and got some answers right. I looked up at the time and knew the bell was going to ring. I looked and saw that I had pineapple head. I rolled my eyes and walked to the history hall. I made it before the bell so Iruka, the teacher gave me a text book and work book.  
I took my seat and did all the work. History was my favorite subject I know a lot of things about history. I looked and saw that I had EVERYONE from my homeroom in this class. I again rolled my eyes. I knew this day was going to be long. I did all of the work. The easy stuff. The hard part was trying not to kill one of the guys. I knew I could if I wanted to, but I didn't. I was a good person, not to kill your classmate. That happened in Suna. Someone who was stupid enough to make fun of Gaara.  
Gaara didn't mean to kill the person. He was just sick of the same person talking shit about him. So, Gaara used his sand coffin to kill the person. Only one time Gaara did that. And that was before we became friends. I smiled at that memory. Gaara was my first Suna friend.  
_Flash Back_  
_I was walking around the new area where we moved. I looked and saw a group of girls. So being the nice girl I walked over. And I gave my best smile._  
_"Hello. My name is Sakura and I just moved here."I said_  
_"Well go away. Forehead girl no one cares." A girl said._  
_"That's not nice" I said._  
_"Well, I don't care. Go away pinkie!" another girl said_  
_I ran off crying. I sat on the bench in the park. I saw a red-headed boy with tears. So I walked over. Wondering what's wrong with him and why he was crying. No one would go near him. They looked scared to go towards him. I was new so I didn't know what was going on. So I walked over and sat next to him._  
_"Hello. Why are you crying?" I asked._  
_"Someone made fun of me….and I killed them…I didn't mean to…but I was sick of him making fun me and calling me panda." The boy said._  
_"That happened to me…but I didn't kill the person. My name is Sakura Haruno" I said._  
_"Gaara." He said._  
_"That's a nice name."_  
_"Yours too"_  
_"Wanna come over my house?"_  
_"I guess."_  
_Gaara and I walked to my new home. We talked. And he said he would protect me and I said the same thing. My mom walked into the kitchen and saw us talk. Then the Kazekage came to our house. Hearing from Gaara's siblings that he was at my house. That was the first time I met Kankuro and Temari. All four of us became the best of friends. I would always go over Gaara's house and have Temari dress me up in her clothes. As We all got older, We got closer and closer. Then one day something happened at work and when I arrived at home with Gaara and Temari and Kankuro….there were boxes packed._

_"Mom, what's going on?" I asked_  
_"We're going to my home. It's not safe here anymore. Sakura I knew you were close to Temari and Kankuro and Gaara but…something happened and we have to go back to the leaf village. I'm sorry." Tsunade said._  
_"But that's not fair!" I shouted. Tears rolling down my face._  
_"Sakura, We'll all miss you. Just stay in touch with us okay?" Kankuro said._  
_"I will. I promise. Kankuro-nii" I said hugging him._  
_"Sakura I can't believe you're leaving. You are going to have come and visit us. You are the closet thing I have to a sister." Temari said._  
_"Temari-onii-chan." I said looking at her._  
_"Bye Sakura. Promise me you will call and text and email us?" Gaara asked_  
_"Of course Gaara I will when I have lunch at school." I said._  
_End Of Flash Back_  
When I came to from my flash back, there was 3 minutes left of class. And then it would go to English. The other subject I'm really good at. And what I thought was true. Everyone from my History class is in my English class. Then after English was lunch. Good. I get to call Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. I'm so happy. The teacher came into the class. And He…..he looked familiar but I couldn't place it. He made me walk to his desk and he handed me a work book and take a textbook for now from one of the boys in the back.  
I sat in the back where the teacher placed me. It was in the middle between Uzumaki and Pineapple head. I rolled my eyes. I looked at Uzumaki….he also looked familiar, but again I couldn't place it. So I shook it off.  
"Uz-"I said.  
"Naruto" Uzumaki corrected me.  
"Naruto, can I borrow your text book?"  
"Sure. I don't do the work anyways"  
"That's why you're failing Naruto" Kakashi said.  
The class laughed and Naruto's face went red "it's not that bad!" Naruto yelled.  
"Whatever Naruto." Kakashi said.  
I did the work after I finished I gave the book back to Naruto. And I went off to lunch. I saw a door that led to the roof and went up the stairs. I took out my cell and called Kankuro's cell. It rang.  
"Hello this is the sexy Kankuro you're speaking to." He said.  
"Kankan!" I said.  
"Sakura?" he asked.  
"DUH! I have lunch so I promised I would call." I said.  
"I remember. So how is your school? Want to beat any leaf Nins?" Kankuro said  
"No…not now at least." I said  
"Still the same Sakura" Kankuro said  
"of course it's the same Sakura. Do you know any others?" I said  
"Well Sakura,…..You're the only one I know who's named Sakura and has pink hair and jade eyes." Kankuro said  
"Good, So, What are you all doing?" I said.  
"oh we're home. WE got sent home early" Kankuro said  
"What did you guys do THIS time?" I said  
"We got sent home early because, we skipped classes not knowing when you're going to call us." Kankuro said  
"Oh KanKan that's stupid." I said  
"Sure Sakura." Kankuro said  
"Well, I miss all of you." I said  
"Yea we know." Kankuro said  
"Can I talk to Gaara-nii?" I said  
"Sure…GAARA! Sakura request you to talk to her.." Kankuro said  
"Coming" the voice of Gaara said.  
"Hey gar-gar" I said when Gaara took the phone  
"Hey Sakura. "Gaara said  
"How are you" I asked  
"I'm fine…you?" Gaara asked  
"Gaara I'm fine. "I answered  
"That's good, will you move back here for us?" Gaara asked  
"You know I can't…my mom's job.." I said  
"Just yourself Sakura. Like old times." Gaara said  
"I…" I said  
"GAARA IT'S MY TURN!" Temari's voice yelled in the background  
"Well. I'll text you later nii-san." I said  
"Okay" Gaara said  
"Hey Sakura!" Temari's cheerful voice said.  
"Hey onee-chan" I said  
"How are you?" Temari said  
"Fine" I said  
"That's good. Kankuro made us get sent home early" Temari said.  
"You two followed!" I said  
"Yea.." she said.  
I heard the door open, and walked in Naruto and his friends. I went and hid someplace. I look over and see that they went off campus and got food, that's why I saw them go towards the entrance of the school.  
"Sakura?" Temari asked.  
"I have to go." I whispered and hung up.  
I decided to listen to the conversation. There was no way to go back down from the roof. I saw them all sit. They didn't have the lunch that the school was serving, but it looked it like it was pizza and the good kind.  
"Ino, why didn't we ask Sakura to join us?" Ten-Ten asked.  
"Because there's something about her. I don't know what it is. But it seems I've seen her before." Ino answered.  
"How she lived most of her life in Suna" Pineapple head said.  
"That's my point. And I never have been outside the village!" Ino explained  
"Ino's right I have seen her too somewhere." Naruto said.  
"You two are losing it." A guy with long brown hair said,  
"Neji we are not!" Naruto said  
I just stood here. Wondering why Naruto and Ino were saying this. There was no way. Like Pineapple head said I lived most of my life in Suna. I never took one step into this village. But maybe there is something I'm missing. Usually I'm missing the biggest piece yet. Lunch was an hour long. So I just can't stay hidden for an hour. Maybe there was a power on my charm bracelet to help me. I look at it. There was an animal charm, I looked at it.  
_Animal Charm on this bracelet on my wrist, I ask for help. Help me get out of this mess. I want to leave this roof but I can't with this group here. So please transform me into a dog._I thought. Then there was a bright light. I then looked at myself in a puddle of water from the rain last night. I was a dog. So I walked towards the group to go downstairs.  
"Hey look at the cute puppy!" Ino squealed.  
_Oh crap._I thought.  
**Should've transformed into something else.** Inner said.  
_NOW YOU COME AND TALK!_ I yelled.  
**I was napping**_**.**_Inner said.  
"Hmm, What are you doing here girl?" Kiba Inuzuka asked.  
"Uhhh Woof!" I said.  
"It's okay only I can hear you talk." Kiba said.  
_No you can't. The others can hear me too._I thought  
"Woof Woof!" I said pawing at the door.  
"Alright" Kiba said opening the door.  
I bolted out that door as fast as I could and down to the girls bathroom I knew that I asked to get off the roof, but as soon as I got off the roof, I would become myself again. I made into one of the stalls as I transformed back. I walked out; lunch wasn't going to be over until another fifty more minutes. I sighed. Everyone had lunch at this hour. So I decided to go back to the roof and face them. I made it to roof's door. I opened it.  
"Huh?" Kiba looked over at me.  
"Oh hello Kiba-Sama." I said, as him being the next heir to his clan its right to call him 'Sama' even if you aren't in their clan it shows respect.  
"Sakura, no need to call me that, we are friends." He smiled.  
"Of Course." I said.  
"What brings you up here?" He asked.  
"Oh I was looking for a quiet place to just relax" I answered him.  
"Hm, I don't know if you made the right choice. Naruto can be loud." Neji said walking over.  
I bowed a bit. "It's fine Neji-Sama" I said. Even though Neji isn't from the main branch his uncle gave him the position to become heir, because Hinata is dating Naruto. And Hanabi is too young to take over as heir.  
"Sakura, you can stand." Neji said.  
I stood up. "Hm, Sakura, you sure know who is the heir of the clans. How do you know that?" Kiba asked.  
"I took my mom's medical records of each clan, they are all updated with who is the heir I studied them last night. I had to, my mom is my teacher in the medical field she's giving me a test today after school to see if I actually studied." I answered.  
"Really?" Neji asked.  
"Yea. Neji, you are allergic to a certain brand of tea, if not healed right away it can affect your nervous system and damage can happen. Kiba, You and your dog, Akamaru have a special bond, if something happens to you right away, your companion feels it. If Akamaru is hurt, the opposite happens; where Akamaru got hurt you have a mark appear. And if you both are hurt at the same time, and not healed right away you can both died. And Kiba, your whole family has dog related genes, but one person." I said in one breathe, well actually a few.  
"What tea is Neji allergic too?" Kiba asked, testing my memory skills.  
"Black blossom spice tea." I said.  
"Wow, she did study." Neji said.  
"That also happens to be Hanabi's, your cousin, and Hinata's younger sister, favorite tea." I said.  
"Hm, Pinkie I think you can pass the test." Kiba said.  
"Thanks Kiba" I said. Then my cell went over saying that I got a text.  
Sakura,  
I have moved your test to…in 10 minutes; I want you and Inuzuka to come to the Hospital to see if you have studied. And you are going to ask about the Inuzuka, today we will focus on healing an Inuzuka who got a rare bug. But I'm not telling you . Let's just say the bug can ruin their senses for a few months.  
Love Mother, Tsunade Haruno.  
"Hey, Kiba can I borrow you for a few minutes?" I asked.  
"Um, why?" Kiba asked.  
"My mom said I have to bring an Inuzuka to the hospital for my test, and you are the only one I know." I answered.  
"Sure I would love to help you Pinkie." He said.  
So, Kiba and I left the roof and headed to the hospital. We finally arrive in 4 minutes to spare. I smiled and laughed at his silly jokes. He reminded me of Kankuro. In some ways and some ways Kiba was himself. My mom didn't show up. So, Kiba and I waited in the waiting room. I saw some looks people gave us. I think that they thought me and him were dating. I think not!  
"Sakura, I see you brought, Kiba Inuzuka, hmm good, let's get started then." Tsunade said.  
"Sure Mother." I said.  
We walked to a room. And I was to stay outside the room as my mom injected Kiba with the shot for the test. I don't know what the rare bug can be for the Inuzukas. I knew the symptoms and cure of each one. But they all affected their senses. Then the door opened, time for me to get this done and get an A! I walked in and looked at Kiba. I saw that his eyes had gotten red. I checked his temperature.  
"109 and rising." I said.  
"What's wrong with me doc?" Kiba said with that smirk on his face. That smirk that makes me blush.  
"Umm. Can you smell anything at all?"  
"No, reason why I'm here doc."  
_Okay so the Byut cold is out because it's not a rare bug to the Inuzukas…what can be. There's only one that affects there temperature…THAT'S IT!_I thought.  
I walked over and got an ice pack and put it on his forehead. And then I walked over to the medicine cabinet and took out cold medicine. "You have the common cold type C." I said. As I watched Kiba took the medicine. I looked at him and said "Next time stay away from sick people."  
"Sure doc" Kiba said.  
"Good job Sakura you got an A. Congratulations." Tsunade said.  
"Thanks mom. Well since that's over, I guess, me and Kiba can go back to school right?" I asked.  
"Yeah, Sakura, I'll be home late, so get your homework done and get to bed, don't stay up late. Remember the last time you did that you-" Tsunade said.  
"YES! I know what happened! I don't need a reminder" I said cutting her off. Truth is I didn't want Kiba finding out about what happened.  
Kiba and I left the office. We headed back to school with 30 minutes left of lunch. I was quiet the whole way back to the school. Truth is I didn't have anything to say to Kiba. I really didn't know what to say to him. we made it back to the school with 25 minutes. As he walked up to the roof. I decided to go to the school cafeteria to check it out. But then there was something that I shouldn't go in there. There was something in there. So I went to the garden they had in the back of the school.  
I looked up at the sky. I didn't know what to do. But my witch hat was glowing. It usually does that when I feel like casting a spell. So I looked at the charm.  
_Oh great and powerful witches. I wish to be able to grant a spell. One or two, but for I cannot without your power that is in this charm, so witches one and witches all give me the power to grant a spell._I thought.  
My charm glowed. I was happy. The hat floated off the charm and it became a real hat and my wand came out of the hat. I grabbed my wand. I looked at the sky. I pointed my wand and the words just came to me.  
"The sun is out, shining bright. Let clouds block the sun and let rain. The rain shall be heavy. The rain shall not affect my other powers. I shall get wet but not become a- the rain will happen as this spell is done." I gave a wave of my wand and pointed it at the sky. I smiled as the rain was falling. My hat and wand vanished and my witch hat became a charm back on my bracelet. I ran back inside. The spelled worked it didn't transform me into a-.  
Gym. That was my neck class. I ran to the other side of the school. Gym, it just had to be gym! Out of all the days. I made it to the locker room. So I was able to change into my gym outfit. A tight shirt and shorts, I tied my hair back into a pony tail and walked outside into the main gym. There was Itachi-Sensei. My mom told me to give him a note.  
So I walked over to him and handed him the note and he nodded and we walked away into another room. He looked at me. I stared back.  
"I will personally train you every other day. You may go back to your class. You have Gai-Sensei." Itachi-Sensei said.  
"Yes Itachi-Sensei." I walked back over to the group just as my name was being called. I bumped into something. More like someone. I fell directly on my ass, in front everyone; I think I just embarrassed myself. My face is red. And I looked up to see who I bumped into and it was of course someone I really didn't feel like facing at the moment. "I'm so sorry-"I started to say.

"I'm so sorry Kiba" I said standing up.  
"Sakura, it's okay, didn't know we have the same classes together. This is turning out really awesome!" Kiba stated.  
"R-R-Really?" I stuttered.  
"Yea it means we can hang out all the time!" He said cheerfully, with that grin on his face.  
"Sounds awesome." I stated.  
"Yea."  
"OKAY! My young and youthful students I shall take attendance real quick and then on to our laps around the gym!" Gai-Sensei said. "Uh Sakura Haruno. The new girl! Where are you!"  
I raise my hand "Right here Gai-Sensei!" I said.  
"That's the spirit!" He said. "Everyone do 3 laps!"  
Everyone started running around the gym. Itachi-sensei's class joined ours. The seniors started to out run everyone in my gym class. So I decided to do a little charm action. I looked at the animal one.  
_Animal charm, grant me this wish as I wish upon this charm, I wish to have the power to have cheetah speed._I thought. My charm started glowing as I was gaining the powers of a cheetah.  
I ran past the boys in the senior class. It was so much fun. I finished first. So I had to sit in the stands. The power that I borrowed from my animal charm went back into the charm. I relaxed a bit. It was the best relaxation I have had. I watched Kiba run around. He was the second one to finish. I smiled.  
"Hey cutie rockin those shorts" Kiba said.  
"Oh…ummm hi Kiba." I said to him.  
"So how did you magically run past all of us?" He asked.  
"I was the best runner at Suna."  
"You sure, I bet I can out run you anytime! Anywhere!"  
"I do want to bet."  
"Really now?"  
We attracted the crowd. I think people started betting on who would win, but somewhere someone knew that I used my animal charm. I don't know who, but I will find out who knows about my bracelet. Kiba looked at me. All I could do was stare back; come on Kiba is one of the hottest guys I have seen in the whole school. Mostly the grade.  
"So how much do you wanna bet pinkie?" Kiba asked.  
"Hm, who said anything about money?"  
"I just did."  
"Well. I think we should bet 50 dollars."  
"Do you have 50 dollars to bet?"  
"I sure do."  
"Alright then. We race when we tell the teachers."  
I looked at my animal charm. I was going to win big time. Having this bracelet is the best. I will win all the money. This is the best day ever! Getting rich over a little running bet, I wonder what my mom will say when she finds out about the bet. Kiba went over to the teachers and I headed for the starting line I look at my bracelet and close my eyes.  
_Power of the animal charm, I call upon thee, again. To give me the power of the fastest animal you can give me, I must get away from this enemy, help me win this bet!_I thought while looking at the animal charm.  
"Alright, looks like we are having a running match, Winner gets the 1,000 dollars. Loser has to be the maid to the winner for the month!" Gai-Sensei said.  
"When did we come up with the loser part?" I asked Kiba.  
"I just did when I was walking over there." He answered smirking over at me.  
"Oh this is so on." I told him.  
"GO!" Gai-sensei said.  
I started out first. But then I didn't feel the power from my charm. It was strange, so I looked down at it and it was glowing red. Red meaning that my wish couldn't be delivered because it was used to make sure I don't depend on it for everything. I focused my chakra in to my feet and I was next to Kiba and we were close to the finish line and then he uses his chakra and beats me.  
"HA! I WIN!" Kiba shouts.  
"No need to yell." I said rolling my eyes.  
"Looks like you're my maid for a whole month!"  
"Can't wait"  
"Good, we have to go shopping for the maids outfit after school today."  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yes."  
_I really don't wanna. I can't believe my charm didn't work!_I thought.  
**You were greedy. **Inner said.  
_Oh NOW you talk._  
**I don't need to talk to every second.**  
_For the month I'm Kiba's maid!_  
**Not my fault!**  
I shook my head. I went to the changing room and put on the school uniform. I went into the hall way waiting for Kiba. He looked at me and put his arm around my waist. Oh did I want to punch him. But what would happen if I did? I didn't want to go there. So I rolled my eyes and walked. Really I had no idea where I was going.  
"I have to talk to the principle about you wearing the maid's outfit for a month."  
"You are totally kidding right?"  
"Nope"  
"Kiba!"  
"It's Master Kiba"  
"Over. My. Dead. Body!" I screamed.  
He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the costume store. I tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. So, I just gave up and let Kiba drag me to the maid section. There was so many different ones. He picked a few out and dragged me to the changing room. He gave me three different ones. I tried on the black and white; it was your normal maid's outfit. It was a little short but was still long enough. Next one I tried on was a red one. This one appeared mid-thigh, really shorter than the black one. I came out of the changing room since he wanted to see the red one on me.  
"Perfect, I'll take that one." Kiba smirked.  
"No way, it clashes with my hair."  
"Fine, then we will get a black one." Kiba walked over and got a black one of the red one. He handed it to me. "Hold this; I have to go get the other colors, so you can wear them."  
"Fine" I said holding the black one.  
I was waiting there for maybe half an hour when Kiba came back with 29 outfits of the red one, in 29 other colors. I looked at him like he was nuts. It didn't work. But I guess he knew he was nuts. He looked at me and grabbed the clothes from the changing room and went to go paid for all of them. Guess I was wearing the maid's outfit home, I sighed.  
"I called the principle he's allowing you to wear the maid uniform to school for the whole month."  
"No way."  
"Oh, Sakura you don't know the power beyond what the Inuzuka's have."  
"I just wanna go home."  
"You will after I pay for the 30 maid uniforms. That you will keep, in case if another bet comes around and you have to wear them again.  
"Like another bet will happen. I'm not going to be stupid enough to trust you guys."  
Kiba pays for all the outfits with his winnings. I rolled my eyes; I had to get the reason why my charm wasn't working. It can't because I wanted to win the bet between me and Kiba. I did it with Gaara. And that was a really good bet, but I was 8 at that time. I can't remember what I said to win that.  
"Sakura, we are at your house." Kiba announced  
"Alright. Thanks. See you tomorrow." I said taking the bag and walking into the house and changing out of the outfit.  
I looked in the fridge for food. Mom was never much a great chef, I mostly made our dinners. I found chicken, guess I was going to making baked chicken. I sliced the chicken in half and stuffed the chicken with cheese. And threw the chicken in the oven. Just as I was boiling the water for the mashed potatoes, Tsunade came home.  
"Sakura?"  
"Yea?"  
"Dinner?"  
"Making it."  
"I'm going to take a shower. I'm so tired."  
"Alright."  
So as my mom was going to take her shower, the phone rang. I looked at the caller id. And I answered.  
"Hello, Haruno residence, Sakura speaking." I said  
"Sakura, it's Shizune, your mom's assistant, she left some paperwork in her office, she needed to bring them home. I was wondering if I could drop them off." Shizune asked.  
"Sure. Mom went to take a shower."  
"Alright see you in ten minutes"  
I hung up. The water was done, and I put the package of the mashed potatoes in the pot and mixed it. Then Tsunade came out of the shower and walked over taking a bottle of water and drinking it. Just as she was going to sit on the couch the doorbell rang. It had to be Shizune. Tsunade open teh do to reveal Shizune. I laughed a bit; the look on my mom's face was priceless. But really? I didn't laugh. I just kept making dinner.  
"Shizune, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.  
"You forgot paperwork in the office." Shizune answered.  
"Oh, right the clan folders."  
"Yea."  
"Thanks for bring them over."  
"You are welcome. Well I better head home."  
"Alright. Drive safe"  
After that the door was shut. My mom walked to her office. There was something about those papers that there was a reason why she forgot them. And I will get to the bottom of it. I put the food on the plates and set them on the kitchen table. Tsunade walked over and sat down.  
"Mom, is there something about those Clan papers?" I asked.  
"No. I just don't wanna keep copies in the house."  
"Is that what they are?"  
"Yes. In case you bring home one of your friends who are injured and the hospital was too far away and I was home I can quickly look up what to use and not to use."  
"But you know all those folders like the back of your hand."  
"I know, Sakura."  
We ate our food after that. I got up and put the dishes in the dish washer and went upstairs to my loft and take a shower. I can't believe I have to wear the stupid maid outfit tomorrow. So unfair, and then it hit me. What if I just go to the hospital for the whole month? Miss school. And then I hit me again. My mom wouldn't allow that. Then the phone rang. My mom was talking to the person for 10 minutes. I know this because when I got out of the shower she said good bye. Then she called up the stairs.  
"Sakura, I heard from Tsume Inuzuka, that you and her son made a bet."  
"What?"  
"Yea. That you have to wear a maid's uniform for a whole month."  
"Great, you can add blabber mouth Kiba to his medical records."  
"Sakura, didn't I tell you that-"  
"Yes. Yes you did. Now lay off. It's all because my charm bracelet wouldn't work. And I have no idea why."  
My mom is the only one who knows the power that it holds. It's all because I showed her the powers that it had. I had to. I was ten when I got the bracelet. You tell your mom everything at that age. So I did.  
"Sakura, it doesn't work for bets. You were using it so you got the money and had Kiba as your maid. That's why it didn't work."  
"Well, that's stupid."  
"Well, I talked to his mother, there was another part of the maid section."  
"What now?"  
"Oh you have to live with them for the month."  
"WHAT?! Please tell me you said no"  
"Well, acutally-"  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"  
"Sakura, He's coming here instead."  
"Oh, That makes sense."  
"Alright, well he will be over soon."  
"YOU MEANT TODAY!"  
"Yes."  
Then the dreaded doorbell rang. I went to the door and opened it. There stood someone I wanted to punch. Kiba Inuzuka, I can't believe he had to stay here for a month…A MONTH! It was bad enough he was going to boss me around at school. And now he gets to in my own home. Oh hell, why did I make that bet!  
"Hello Sakura, Mrs. Harn-" Kiba said.  
"Kiba please just Tsunade will work." Tsunade said.  
"Oh. Okay. So where will I be staying?" Kiba asked.  
"With Sakura in the loft." Tsunade answered.  
"Mom, your crazy!" I told her.  
"Nope, Now show Kiba to the sofa bed." Tsunade said.  
"Yes mother." I said and turned to Kiba "Follow me."  
I walked over to the stairs and went to my room. My mom pulled out the sofa bed when I went to answer the door. I pointed to the bed and he understood and then I went back down stairs to get something to drink. I grabbed a bottle of soda. Then I felt his presence, my mom went off to bed like she normally does after dinner. I turned around and there he was.  
"Kiba can I help you?"  
"You sure can Sakura."  
"What do you need help with?"  
"Get me a drink"  
"No way am I taking orders from you. I do that tomorrow"  
"I am a guest and you should still do what you are told. I wonder what your mother will think when you are a terrible hostess to your guest."  
"Fine you….ughh there are no words that I can to describe you!" I said throwing him a water bottle.  
He picked it up and drank from it and set it down. "There are a lot of words to describe me." He said smirking at me.  
"Not the ones I wanna use for you!" I said through my teeth.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, now stop talking."  
"That's no way-"  
"Kiba I will throw you out the window if I have to"  
**Do it. Do it. Totally do it!** Inner chanted  
_There is no way I can do it. Mom will kill us if she finds out I threw him out the window._I thought.  
**What if he gets…you know.**Inner said.  
_Then we can throw him out the window. But he has to do something wrong._  
**Can we use the witches charm and cast a spell on him?**  
_No._  
"Sakura, are you talking to yourself?"  
"No"  
"Sure. Well I'm heading to bed, we have school tomorrow." Kiba said walking up to my room. I heard him lay down on the sofa bed.  
_I_nner, _there has to be a way to get out this bet.. _  
**Nope.**  
_So I'm stuck being his maid for a whole month?_  
**Looks like it.**  
_Nooooooooooooo~_  
**Yessssssssssssss~**  
_I can't believe this._  
**It's not like he's going to make you wear a bell necklace.**  
_If he does I'm going to kill you._  
**Go to bed**  
I walked to my room and lay down on my bed. I really didn't want to deal with Kiba and orders tomorrow and it's not like I can just be sick since he's staying with me for a the month I'm his maid. I started to close my eyes. I didn't know what tonight's dream was going to be. Last night's dream was a little shocking. I don't want a dream like that. But I can't control what I dream or wish what I can and cannot dream.  
_**~ Dream/Nightmare (Kind of a lemon) ~**_  
_** I was walking down the hallway. Kiba was in front of me, he opened a door. A black door to be exact. Inside was something I could never picture. He led me to the bed, on the bed there was cuffs. I looked at him. He pushed me on the bed and I started to fight him off. But I really wasn't fighting him. I didn't know what I was doing.**_  
_** He started to kiss me. kiss me! His lips are soft, really soft. I kissed back. He reached over and cuffed my right hand. And then my left hand, then he pulled away from the kiss. I didn't know what he was doing until he ripped off my maids outfit I was wearing. He started to tease my clit. All I could do was thrust my hips at his hand. It felt so good. He looked over and then smirked.**_  
_** "Someone likes this" Kiba said.**_  
_** "Please Kiba" I moaned.**_  
_** "Hm, maybe. Maybe I shall let you cum."**_  
_** "I'll be good, please"**_  
_** He didn't say anything after that. He just walked away and all I could do was whimper. He came back and all he was wearing was blue boxers with dogs on them. I laughed at him. And that was when he hit my cheek. I looked at him with tears.**_  
_** "Don't laugh. I'm in charge here." He said huskily.**_  
_**"Sorry Kiba-Danna." I whispered.**_  
_**He went back to playing with my clit. I starting moving my hips at his touch. He removed my panties and then plunged two fingers into me. I screamed. And then he started moving his fingers faster and faster until I came all over his fingers. I looked at him. and then he just smirked. He took off his boxers to reveal his hard member. I watched him pull his fingers out of me and he licked his fingers that were drenched in my cum.**_  
_** "Hm, you taste really great." He said.**_  
_** He positioned himself near my entrance….I didn't know if he was going to be gentle or rough when he entered me. he forced himself into me. I screamed at the top of my lungs. But I knew no one was going to hear me. There was a jutus placed over the room. He just kept going faster and faster. His one hand went down and started to rub my clit a bit. I moaned and thrust my hips at him. I didn't know what to do, him doing that felt way to good not to do anything. I looked at him with eyes that said 'please Kiba stop'.**_  
_** "Sakura, you feel so great around me." He said.**_  
_** He then pulled out and came all over my stomach**_  
_**~ End of Dream/Nightmare~**_  
I woke up with sweat dripping down my face. I looked out my window. It was still dark.

Even though it was still dark outside, I knew that Kiba was still in the room. I could see his figure on the sofa bed. Then My charm bracelet started glowing. I looked at it and it was my Mew Mew pendant. I knew that there was something wrong. So I had to go out and see what the issue was. I ran outside not knowing where to go.I let my pendant show me the way. I finally arrived and there stood the alien form my nightmare the first night I was here.  
"Pendant power Mew-morphsis." I said as I started transforming into Mew Cherry. My mew mew form. I finally transformed. "Mew Mew Style Mew Mew Grace Mew Mew Power in your face" I said and glared at the alien.  
"Ooo Look Who I get. Mew Cherry!" Said the Crazy Alien, Zen.  
"Zen what do you want!" I shouted at him getting my Cherry wand out.  
"You My Dear Cherry"  
"Stay away!" I held out my Cherry wand. "CHERRY WAND FULL POWER!" I shouted.  
Zen doged the attack. "Cycledon, power!" He said and aimed it at me. The Cycledon is one of his most powerful attacks. I got thrown towards a building. "You need an upgrade." He smirked.  
"I-" I started to say as I got up. "Have something else in stored."  
"You have no other ablities Cherry. You are just a weak Mew. You don't even belong in the world." Zen hissed.  
"You don't know." I said and I stood up. "BLUE AQUA DROPS" I said as then the cherry on top of my wand slipt open and then a Mew Aqua drop appeared out of no where and settled in the middle of the open cherry and it the cherry closed around the mew aqua drop and then the wand started glowing a bright blue.  
"You think, Mew Aqua drops are going to work?" Zen laughed like a crazy man

"Blue Aqua Cherry Wand. FULL POWER!" I said holding my wand up in the air and then it started to rain as Zen started fleeing. I got down on the ground and transormed back to myself and limped back to my house as it was still raining. I didn't like fighting at night against Zen. He always attacked me at night.

-At Home where Tsunade was up and wondering where Sakura was.-

I finally got back home and I sensed my mother was up. I opened the door and sure enough she was up and looking at me. "Sakura. What did I say about leaving home?" She hissed quietly since Kiba, who I totally forgot was still here.  
"Mom, It was Zen. I had to go" I said.  
"Well just get to bed before something happens." She said and then went back to her bedroom and I went upstairs and got back into my bed and fell alseep.  
That was the end of the conversation and I never wanted to bring it up ever again. Zen used to be my friend when I moved to Suna, he would come at night and we would talk. This was before I got the bracelet and before I knew he was evil.

_**~The Past with Zen~  
I was up in my bedroom the first night I moved to Suna. It was much darker, and It was really hot.I didn't like the sand village so much as I laid in my bed wondering why I had to move. I could've stayed with someone as my mom worked here. Just then there was a knocked at my window. I opened it and there stood, floating was a boy who was no older then 13.  
He looked at me as I looked back at him. He sat on her window sill. "My name is Zen, and I'm an alien." He told me.  
"My name is Sakura." I told him. "And Aleins don't exist" I stated. **_  
_**"They don't and I'm proof." He got off the window sill and floated in the mid air.**_  
_**"Wow you'r right they do exist." I said in awe. I didn't know that,, on that moment my life would change. every night ever since that moment. Me and Zen would always talk at night. He would help me with my ninja skills in return he would have to tell me about his life. There was always so much to learn about Zen and his family.  
"Sakura, come on, let's go outside and play" Zen said.**_

_**"I can't my mom will know" I said  
~End of the Good memories.~**_


End file.
